Landstalker
).]] The Landstalker is an SUV which is available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Landstalker has many different designs between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, usually combined from a variety of sources. * In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Landstalker resembles a Ford Explorer, with the latter version given significant cosmetic changes and an extended rear cargo compartment. * In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Landstalker resembles a Jeep Cherokee (XJ) with the lights and front bumper from the first generation Chevrolet S-10. * In GTA San Andreas, the Landstalker resembles a Jeep Grand Cherokee (ZJ), albeit with the wooden panels of the Jeep Cherokee (XJ). The front bumper and headlights still resemble those of the first generation Chevy S-10, and the engine sound suggests a V8. It no longer carries a rear-mounted spare tire; instead, a tire is visible inside the rear compartment. Image:Landstalker (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Landstalker (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Landstalker_LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Landstalker (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Landstalker bears some resemblance to the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition. It resembles a slightly altered 2007-present Ford Expedition, particularly the Expedition EL (the extended-wheelbase version), considering its overall length and the shape of its rear doors. The headlights resemble those of the 2006-present Range Rover, and the taillights resemble those of the Range Rover Sport. The Landstalker is manufactured by Dundreary Motors, possibly suggesting that it is analogous to the Lincoln Navigator, despite its much closer resemblance to the Ford Expedition. A special black variant of the GTA IV version can be seen driving around North Holland, featuring chrome side scuff bars, no luggage rails, and TVs installed in the back of the front seats' headrests. Image:Landstalker (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Landstalker (GTA4) (modified) (rear).jpg|The modified variant in GTA IV with headrest-mounted televisions, largest step bars and no luggage rails; rear quarter view. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Landstalker was originally introduced with a light weight, a short wheelbase, high ground clearance, poor grip, stiff suspension, a high center of gravity and unstable weight distribution. As a result, it is highly susceptible to rollovers while simply turning or traversing off-road, if the player doesn't drive carefully or make use of the handbrake. These attributes made the vehicle vastly inferior as an off-road vehicle when compared to the Patriot, Rancher, Sandking and Huntley. Although its handling is poor, the Landstalker has all-round moderate-to-good acceleration and top speed due to its weight. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition is noticeably more stable -- its redesigned body features a lowered ground clearance (resulting in a slight redistribution of weight to the bottom) and a longer, heavier body, reducing the likelihood of rollovers. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Landstalker is quite heavy, resulting in poor acceleration and top speed compared to other SUVs; braking is also adversely affected by the weight. ABS is standard across the line. The engine itself sounds as if it is a mid-sized V6, paired to a 4 speed gearbox in a 50% Front, 50% Rear 4WD layout. The suspension is moderately firm, but still far too soft to corner at speed effectively. The body flops about in the turns, often causing the rear end to kick out and fishtail rather than simply overturn as in previous games. On the road, the Landstalker is nowhere near as competent as its closest competitors (the Cavalcade and Huntley Sport), but off-road the Landstalker begins to show it's usefulness. The engine has enough torque to allow scaling of medium-grade hills, and the suspension evens out most of the natural bumps; unfortunately, the long rear overhang means the Landstalker can beach itself on rocks. Overall, its off-road performance is inferior to that of the Cavalcade, however it fares better than the Huntley Sport. Deformation in frontal accidents is acceptable, though rear accidents cause quite a bit of visible damage. The engine itself is sturdy in accidents, allowing the Landstalker to take multiple direct hits at full speed before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited for short drives and off-road expeditions than high-speed pursuits. Alarm GTA Liberty City Stories models usually have alarms, but those in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories don't. GTA IV models commonly have alarms, either those that sound the horn or flash the lights. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: *Color *Exhaust (three varieties) *Fog Lights (two varieties) *Nitro (three varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Notable owners * Francis McReary owns a grey Landstalker, as seen in the first cutscene of Blood Brothers. Trivia * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, a Landstalker may be sold at his garage for $3,000. * The Landstalker plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Head Radio in GTA III. ** SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio in GTA IV. Locations GTA III *Outside the hut in the north-west corner of Belleville Park, Staunton Island. This is the start point for a checkpoints side-mission. GTA Vice City *Parked at the dirt track in Downtown, Vice City (starts Test Track). *In front of a mansion with a tennis court in the northwest part of Starfish Island GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot in Foster Valley, San Fierro *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns around Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked at the car lot at Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. *Found commonly in Portland Island *Spawns regularly in Belleville Park, Staunton Island *A bulletproof version can be found at the Shoreside Vale safehouse in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale after completing all 12 levels of See The Sight Before Your Flight, which can be accessed in a tourist booth near Francis International Airport *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at an alleyway in Ocean Beach. *Spawns by every robbery empire site the player owns. GTA IV *Mostly found around Star Junction or The Triangle, both in Algonquin. *Can be found in Firefly Projects, Broker }} de:Landstalker es:Landstalker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars